Two Different Universes
by TrAiN24
Summary: Tabor is just a regular nineteen year old, who is a fan of Doctor Who, with alot on her mind. A new step-mom, loving sister, and this same dream over and over again. Then...the dream came true. Tabor accidentally went through a crack in time and is suck in the Doctor Who world. Will Tabor get back? Or will Tabor be suck in the universe? 10/OC rated T cause I'm weird. ENJOY!


**_Hello this is my first fanfiction! Yay! Please review and tell me if it's good or not. ANYWAYS ENJOY!_  
**

**_I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, OWNED BY BCC!  
_**

* * *

Tabor's** POV**

"TABORRR!" sister Ran yelled, "We are leaving, are you staying herreeee?!"

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked at my phone to see the time. 8:30 is what it read. I groaned in disbelief, I only got 7 hours of sleep. I was restless last night...and the night before...and the night before, having the same dream every single night ever since i started watching the best show in the world, Doctor Who.

In the dream there were terrible ghastly dark blotchy monsters that cornered me and the 10th Doctor in a corner. The Doctor kept yelling at me "What ever you do don't get tempted at what ever they show you...just keep walking to leave the Dreaming!" Then the Doctor gripped my hand tightly and it all went black from there. But that's not stopping me from watching my favorite show in the entire world.

"TABORRR, are you coming?!" my sister repeated from downstairs.

"NO, I'M SLEEPING LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled in annoyance.

" OKAY BYEEEEE!" she echoed back in her annoying child voice then slammed the door.

"At least i get to watch Doctor Who by myself." I said to myself while changing into my blue artist looking shirt and jeans. "At least I'm on Christmas break."

Yeah, I'm in collage and 19 years old almost done with school gonna be grown up soon.

When i got down the stairs to the kitchen i saw a note next to the fridge.

PLEASE WALK THE DOGS it read.

I groaned then went into the closet to get my dog's leashes, then got the dogs, then left.

I walked the dogs for about 20 minutes. It was a nice day, the wind blowing and the fall leaves rustling typical October in England. When I was 13 years old i moved to London because my dad got a good job here in computers.

So when i got back to the house i decided to take a walk myself. It was quiet actually...too quiet. I was by the park near my old elementary school. Suddenly the wind started to howl in my ears loudly, the leaves rustled around me, and the swings on the playground started swing by themselves. Then...it stopped. I looked up confused.

"That was strange." I said pushing hair behind my ear out of my face.

But then I hear...

"Taborrrr..."

I turn around to see a man all in black with beaming red eyes. He was just standing there watching me.

"W-what do you w-ant, w-who are you?" I tried to sound brave but the shakiness of my voice gave it away.

"Dream..." It said.

"What?"

"Dream...you must dream...i need...your Dreaming." It said then took a few steps toward me.

I backed up nervously. I wanted to run but a part of me was frozen to the ground.

The figure then soon lunged towards me and grabbed my jacket and kept repeating.

"Dream...you must dream..."

I tried to run away but his grip was to large. I was then screaming for help but then the figure grabbed my mouth and kept repeating the same phrase.

"Dream...you must DREAM!" It began to get louder.

By then I felt tired, like every fear was going away and melting. I then began to dose off.

"Yesssss...yesss...dream..." It murmured.

But then suddenly the figure let me go and screamed a blood-curling scream then disappeared.

I looked up with fear in my eyes. But plain to see I saw a man with a brown trench coat, suit and tie, glasses, and converse shoes on. But then i soon realized it...was the Doctor.

I was speechless I didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright?" He said bending down to my level.

"Yeah, I think so." I say still looking at him. I really didn't know if this was real life or I was really dreaming...but if I was dreaming I didn't want to wake up.

"Here let me help." He lend out a hand I looked at it for a second then reached for it.

"T-thank you." I said still gripping his hand tightly. Then i began to feel dizzy, I stumbled a little but the Doctor caught me and helped me stand on my feet again.

"Oh dear...erm we should get you home." He said nervously. I then nodded then fell to the ground...and it all went black.


End file.
